


Akio Goes to a leather Bar

by Lokituck



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Deliberate Badfic, Inflation, Leather Kink, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokituck/pseuds/Lokituck
Summary: I am so so sorry for the graphic awfulness and eye bleeding that is sure to follow. This was written after playing in the dumpster on the Empty Movement Discord server. I hope my ancestors forgiven me for the cursed fic I have brought into the world.But I really hate Akio so.....enjoy the lolz.





	Akio Goes to a leather Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for the graphic awfulness and eye bleeding that is sure to follow. This was written after playing in the dumpster on the Empty Movement Discord server. I hope my ancestors forgiven me for the cursed fic I have brought into the world. 
> 
> But I really hate Akio so.....enjoy the lolz.

“Daddy’s Rainbow End", a nondescript bar in the meatpacking district of town. Chemical plants and smokestacks as far as blurry irritated eyes can see. Abandoned and broken buildings decaying from neglect once the jobs ended and companies moved to green tax havens. Perfect fertile ground for the depravity of mankind. 

The door opens , the cold winds howls and cuts the musky scent of poppers, cigarettes and spilled beer that hangs in the air like a promise. A promise of lust. The perfumed stranger walks in, Sauntering confidently absorbing the stench, a seductive smile crawling on his countenance. 

Akio’s eyes survey the room looking for his next courtesan for the evening. Hanging up his coat he glimpses in the corner of his eye a blond youth in the back of the bar nursing a beer. The young man’s hazel eyes and disgust as the taste of the brew gave himself away as chicken. Akio assured himself to be the hawk to feast upon that innocence. The boy was dressed as the picture of rebellion in his Levi 501 and tucked white shirt silhouetting the contours of his shoulder and taut abdomen.   
With a laser focus of his lavender eyes locked on target, Akio made his slow, deliberately seductive strives toward the youth, like the predator he is as he sat down at the bar Stool next to him. Leaning back he splayed his long legs, shirt open presenting himself as a provocative feast to him. 

“Hello, I’m Akio…and you are?” 

The chicken looked the older man up and down turning his gaze scanning as if searching for something, something to classify him that Akio’s mere presence and booming voice didn’t announce. The boy looked up meeting those lavender eyes of his and said.  
“Clearly not interested. Go back to the twink bar sweater queen” 

Shocked Akio watched as the leather boy hopped off the stool abandoning the beer and walked further to the back of the bar. There he greeted a bouncer and walked down into the darkness of what looks like a basement. The rainbow neon sign labeling it “The Pit”  
After the shock wore off Akio steeled himself "Oh no, this will not do" He said to himself determined to have his prey the chickenhawk followed. When he got to the door the bouncer stopped him. 

"Hold on there a second Mary," He said with obvious amused disdain in his voice.  
“ There are rules in the pit you apparently know nothing about. “ Pointing a sign on the wall the read:  
“The PIT dress code”  
Cycle leather & Western gear, levis  
Jocks, action ready wear, uniforms,  
T-shirts, plaid shirts, just plain shirts,  
Club overlays, patches, & sweat.  
NO COLOGNES or PERFUMES  
NO SUITS, TIES, DRESS PANTS  
NO RUGBY SHIRTS, DESIGNER SWEATERS, or TUXEDOS  
NO DISCO DRAG or DRESSES

Awareness dawned on Akio’s face. “Ah, I see. I am not properly dressed for the party. Apologies.”

“You ain’t from around here aren’t ya boy?” The bouncer said leaning into the light the neon sign cast. His bare chest was carpeted in a blanket of fur that sprawled down his arms and up his back. He wore tight jeans and could only be described as an animal harness crossing his chest, however, it was made of metal chains.   
“IF you want to go in you’re gonna hafta strip to your skivvies and check your clothes at the counter. They will be returned when you come up. Also when you go down you have to go through the shower room on the left. You keeping stinkin like the Este Lauder perfume counter that hot piece down there ain’t gonna give it up.” The bouncer said grinning. He breath was foul and he had brown flecks in his teeth. 

‘Akio repulsed turns to the clothing check and sees that it is a rack of lockers in the middle of the bar with keys on lanyards. No changing room in sight. Getting the idea he goes to the lockers and strips, starting to finally feel eyes being drawn to him as his body is revealed down to his Red silken boxer briefs. 

Closing the locker with his clothes and belongings inside, he locks the door and places the lanyard with key around his neck. Before closing the distance back to the entrance of “The Pit” taking the steps down into the darkness.   
The bouncer chuckled. “Have fun. Remember the shower room is to the left!”  
Descending now further down into the pit Akio saw there was a row of dim overhead red lights, barely one lighting the path ahead. The soft light allowed only to cast shadows and made his cinnamon skin have a seductive glow. He noticed the further he progress the louder the music got when he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked out into the hall and found a pale faded door. Harsh techno thudding in his ears something primal awoken in his chest. Senses now heighten and emblazed he felt his passions starting to rise making his boxer briefs full and uncomfortable.   
Pressing on he found the first door on the left. It had a sign that he could barely read in this light "shower room". Opening the door he noticed the inside had an unidentified stale smell in the air. The room itself he found an empty save for a floor drain and an old-style industrial overhead shower with a pull cord, The kind that industrial chemical plants keep to wash the workers quickly in case of occupational accidents.   
Stepping under Akio reached for the cord and pulled.   
“URGGGHHHH!?!” He exclaimed in disgust. Realizing now with the cascading falls of warm yellow streams enveloping his body that he was bathing IN HUMAN URINE! However, he noticed his hardness increased…Jumping a straining against the fabric. Glancing again at the door he noticed the "Shower room" sign was also on the inside of the door as well as color-coded yellow. 

“Well…when in Rome.” He said reaching for the cord a second time. The golden shower much he the pooled efforts of some kind of collection tank system form the urinals above, holding the pool efforts of its patrons and kept warm till one of them desires a shower in its pungent waters.   
"Hmmm, maybe I should have one of these installed in Ohtori. Muah ha ha” 

No longer smelling like the cologne that gave such offense to his pray and feeling refreshed Akio wrung out his hair and whipped is dry before leaving and taking the opposite door across the hall.  
It relieved a maze of corridors winding through the underside of the bar. The music pulsing in time with the sounds and sensations of lust that hung in the air. Furious techno beats drowning out screams and moans but the doors remained shut, revealing nothing. As he passed the doors he saw them labeled as the shower room was. "Glory Hole," said one door the door next to it said "Dungeon". Akio could see there were more doors but as he walked forwards he felt a CRACK at the back of his head. Losing consciousness falling to the floor Akio never saw the brick coming. 

 

Akio woke sometime later with a groggy start taking in his surroundings.   
“Where am I?”  
He was suspended from chains at his wrists. His naked torso leaned over a metal railing bolted to the concrete, ankles spread apart by a bar designed for this purpose.   
Panicking he cried. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?  
SCURRY SCURRY. A sudden sound seaming right behind him. Looking up he reads the sign on the door for the room he is in…”Bestiality”.   
"UNHAND ME AT ONCE!" He yelled to his unknown captor in the room. He could hear animals claws scraping against the wall behind him but no human sounds.   
“LET ME GO AT ONCE!!!” Akio screamed into the nothingness of the pit. Rattling against the chains His blood froze with terror when the animal behind him replied back.  
“CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”   
Suddenly the smell of blood as his sister’s familiar Chu-Chu dressed in leather Daddy S&m gear started whipping his ankles with a rubber flogger ripping chunks of skin painting the concrete in blood droplets like a macabre Jackson Pollock. 

“CHU! CHU! CHUUUUUUUU!!!!!!” The little intoned furiously with every strike in his onslaught raining arrows of pain to the Tendons of Achilles.   
“Ow! OWOWOWOWOWO! STOP!” Akio cries whilst dancing and bouncing against his bound futilely.   
“CHU! CHU! CHU!” The enrage pygmy monkey screamed, rage in his eyes as he rained down blood turning the Jackson Pollock form a painting into a crime scene. Akio has been a very bad boy and deserved to be punished!  
Akio struggled to remain standing, almost slipping in the slick crimson fluid under his feet. Denial fading he realizes that he is being dominated by a fucking monkey?! In a last-ditch effort to fight off his furry assailant he kicked back intending a strike the purple ball of fluffy rage, however, he forgot about the spreader bar and instead tumbled forward onto the metal railing knocking his wind out. The chains rattled, not so gentle reminder that at the moment the chairman had no power here. 

Chu-Chu having enough of his ankles puffed up his chest and dropped the flogger. Fire in his eyes he let out a mighty “CHUUUUUUUUUU!” before digging his claws into Akio’s flesh. Slowly Chu-Chu deliberately climbed up his leg cutting ribbons and hash marks into his skin.   
“AHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! NOOOOO! AHHHHHH! FUUUUUUCCCCKK! AHHHHH!” He screamed his vision beginning to blur out. Gasping for breath eyes wide as he started to realize Chu-Chu intended destination.   
“Please…STOP!...please!" Akio cried in a panic. But Chu-Chu wasn't going to stop. He was tired of watching this man hurt his friends. Tonight he takes his revenge! With a triumph and dominant “CHU!” Leather Daddy Chu-Chu wiggled his way body first into Akio rectum. Chu-Chu always had a knack for wiggling his way into tight spaces he doesn’t belong.   
Akio stopped fighting frozen paralyzed with fear as he could feel the claws of the beast pressing against his prostate. Challenging him like a promise to shred his insides should he continue his defiance. 

“I-I’m sorry….Daddy? Please…please don’t hurt me.” Akio said searching for the right words to appease the beast and spare his vital organs.   
“CHU!” The small monkey wiggled and sensing Akio giving over control by relaxing his anal ring, retracted his claws and instead started making a kicking motion with his legs harmlessly against Akio's prostate. His body temperate stated to rise. He could only stand there and take it the pressure building in his cock straining against his briefs. He had no choice but to submit to Daddy Chu-Chu.   
“uhhh, Uhhh, UHHhh, UHHHHHnnnHHHh” biting back his moans and pleasure he wanted to find some way of stimulating his genitals but with his hands chained all he could do was gently hump the air so as not to disturb Daddy Chu-Chu and risk his CLAWS OF DEATH!  
“CHU! CHU! CHU!” Furry feet kicking…pressing…coaxing. Continuing his carnal onslaught. “CHUUUUUUUU!” 

Then without warning Chu-Chu started to inflate like a balloon! Akio trembled in pleasure and horror as Chu-Chu expanded filling him up. Stretching the writhing man around him wide. 

“CHU! CHU! CHUUUUUUUUU! CHU!” Chu-Chu now fully expanded straining to kick and pull himself out.  
“AHHHH! YES!!! FUCK! YEAH! MONKEY DADDY! UGGH! UGNNH! AHHH!” Akio no longer able to contain himself from Chu-Chu prostate milking gave himself to the moment, Cumming ropes of ejaculated spasms in his briefs. With a PLOP Chu-Chu finally pulls himself free. Leaving Akio’s ass an empty used canyon.  
All Akio hears in the darkness before passing out is the sound of a triumphant Chu-Chu scurrying away.


End file.
